In order to protect the driver of a motor vehicle from glaring sunlight, it is known how to use sunscreens in the area of the front windshield. These are flipped down from the roof. The sunscreens can also often swivel about a vertical axis so that they can be turned toward the side window pane when the sun is shining at the side. There is a need, however, for a sun screen device that is more effective in the area of the side window. Conventional roller blinds cannot be used for side windows in the front of the vehicle. According to the regulations, a side window can be screened by not more than 20-40% of the total window height from the top down.
The space conditions for installation of roller blinds at front side windows also are quite limited because designers like to keep the window frame of the door as narrow as possible. Additional problems result from the somewhat curved course of the rear edge of the window frame or a course not perpendicular to the adjoining region of the upper edge of the window.
Hence, from the foregoing, it can be seen that a number of not insignificant problems exist for the designer of side window roller blinds.